For you I fall
by Katherine Apollo Karma
Summary: Two-shot Always willing to do what needs to be done, loyal to the end... even after the world falls and the dead return to walk the earth Roji will do what he can to keep his friends safe, even from himself. Zombie apocalypse AU since in my mind every fandom needs one.
1. Chapter 1

**Well every Fandom needs a good Zombie AU... So I hope this qualifies as Good. XD**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh and I guess I should do one of these declaimer things for once...**

**If I owed Muhyo and Roji then I would of been sure not to end it for a loooong time. So I guess I don't.**

* * *

><p>The soft sounds of his companions breathing was the only thing to be heard by the young blond boy. It was calming compared to the consent moaning of the undead that had been their lullaby the past few weeks.<p>

It was supposed to be impossible, just a work of fiction, the idea of the dead returning to walk the earth. But it had happened in real life.

People first realized what was going on just as the virus reached the town where the young boys lived, sending it into chaos. What you had was what you had as shops closed, the owners like many others trying to escape before they were locked in. But it was no use, as their mad dash worked to the creatures advantage giving them hundreds more victims. Even the MLS was put on lockdown, and they had prohibited the use of portals leaving Muhyo and Roji stranded in the overtaken area.

Roji looked over at Muhyo, fast asleep and safe for the first time in ages, and felt himself smile. They'd worked so hard to get here after hearing the broadcast on the radio he'd made, had to do so much...not all of it was pleasant but there was no choice.

* * *

><p>"<em>Johnson are you ok?" Roji asked looking at their traveling companion, but all he heard was a low moan in reply, he was immensely worried but this hadn't been the first time and he'd always snap out of it in a minute and claim 'his age was catching up to him'.<em>

_But Muhyo wasn't so patient, so he sighed and walked over smacking the older man on the head with his book. Roji was slightly ashamed that Muhyo would be so rude but it seemed to work because he stopped staring off into space and focused on Muhyo. "Good, now we can get going-" He couldn't finish his sentence as he was suddenly lunged at by the once kind man Johnson, pinned to the ground inches away from snapping teeth determined to rip him to shreds._

"_Muhyo!" Roji cried out, trying to help get him away, but he was just thrown back like a piece of unwanted trash as the creature got even closer to the executor, his strength rapidly running out as he battled the larger man. _

"_Just get out of here Idiot!" Muyho growled. "Save yourself."_

"_No…" It was as if his body moved on his own, his hand grabbing a piece of old piping with a chunk of cement on the end as he got back to his feet. _

"_Roji?" Muhyo asked as the creature obscured his vision of his assistant. He could tell he was still there and shouted again as he felt his arms give out. "Roji, run!"_

"_No!" And then Roji swung._

_The pipe smashed into the zombie's head embedding itself there and pushing it off of Muhyo where landed several feet away, unmoving. _

_The blond stood there, shocked at what he'd just done. That was their friend, he'd changed, yes, but he'd once been human. They'd laughed and traveled together and he'd __**just killed him**__.Taken a pipe and crushed his skull in..._

_There was a few yanks on his sleeve as he was lead away from the open space and he could vaguely hear Muhyo talking to him._

"_They heard us, come on Roji we need to get out of here."_

_He didn't reply, just followed numbly as shock set in, claiming his senses. _

_When they were a relative distance away and safe again his legs finally collapsed under him, his hands beginning to shake and breaths being taken in shallow little gasps as he wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to calm down._

"_Roji?" The voice was unusually concerned and light as Muhyo placed a hand on his assistant's trembling shoulder. "Are you okay?"_

_A stupid question, and he seemed to realize it as Roji rapidly shook his head. _

_He felt dizzy and the world around him seemed to be in a sort of haze; the only thing he was sure of was the arms hesitantly making their way around his neck in an awkward hug and the constant talking in his ear._

"_That wasn't him, it was a monster that looked like him. You did the right thing. Calm down. Roji please...It's okay, we're safe." _

_It was odd hearing him so concerned, but it was strangely comforting. _

_It took a while but eventually he stopped trembling and his breathing calmed to a degree._

"_Better now?" Muhyo asked as he let Roji out of the hug and moving to face him. _

_A nod._

"_Good," Muhyo yawned, and much to Roji's surprise sat and cuddled up to him, pulling one of his assistant's arms around him like a blanket. "I'm going to take a nap, so don't do anything stupid." _

* * *

><p>Roji pulled a small pistol from under his pillow, the very same one that had saved both their lives countless times, and checked that it was loaded. He'd need it soon enough….<p>

* * *

><p><em>There wasn't much left in the small armory, but he knew they were lucky to have found anything. <em>

_While all the more powerful guns and their ammunition was gone, they managed to find a pistol each and a small pile of ammunition. Also there was a small dagger hidden in the back that he grabbed. He knew how to use that from the odd lesson with Ima, that Yoichi dragged him to._

"_I don't need it…" Muhyo argued as Roji passed him one of the small guns. _

"_Yes you do. It's for emergencies." He insisted trying to clip on the holster to his partner's belt, _

_But Muhyo shook his head and moved away looking at the gun with annoyance, insisting,"No I don't." _

"_What if we end up in a situation like we had with Johnson again." It wasn't something he needed to be answered. It wasn't even a question. His expression was strict, showing that he had no intentions of backing down at any point in time._

_That killed any argument Muhyo had planned. It had been a week since they had to deal with Johnson, and four days since Roji snapped out of whatever spell he'd been under, But he had been changed by it. He was colder, __**darker,**_ _and less hesitant to move to rash actions. It wasn't too obvious but it was there to be seen in the little things. Worst of all he knew it had changed him and he didn't care. He was hurt, and Muhyo didn't know how he could...or __**if**_ _he could help him._

"_Fine…" the executor grumbled after a moment hesitation, letting Roji clip the small holster on his belt. _

_His expression softened with Muhyo's cooperation. "It's just for your own safety. We need to be able to protect ourselves somehow, and this is the easiest and quickest way to do so." He could see Muhyo was still uneasy with the idea of handling a gun, "Don't worry, you won't have to ever shoot it if I have anything to say about it…"_

_This statement just worried Muhyo even more from the looks of things. _

"_Don't worry, everything will be fine."_

* * *

><p>He carefully edged his way out of the room, careful not to wake Muhyo as he took off at a light jog. A few of their fellow survivalists waved as he ran past, but he didn't have time to stop and chat today. It was only as he neared the isolated spot he'd chosen that he slowed down, feeling the weight of what he needed to do weigh heavily against his shoulders.<p>

"So how is this going to work…" He sighed, as he brought the gun up.

"How is what going to work?"

Roji jumped as someone spoke up behind him, lowering the gun and spinning to face… Muhyo.

"Oh, isn't a little early for you to be up Muhyo?" said Roji as he smiled, trying to keep the gun out of sight. "I was just going for a jog around the perimeter, and wondering if anyone would try and stop me…We are still new."

"I don't believe you." Muhyo stepped forward and grabbed the hand holding the gun pulling it out with an accusing glare. "If that was true why were you hiding this? And-" He trailed off as he noticed something wrong with his assistants wrist, a thick padding of bandages without the deep blue used to mark any bindings checked by their medical team. It was a percussion against bringing bite victims in to the safety of the confinement and for someone to bind a wound and not have it checked was punishable with the death penalty.

"What's that." He growled, tightening his grip as Roji tried to pull away.

"Nothing, just a scratch that I was going to get checked while on my jog…"

There was a edge to his voice that sent alarm bells ringing in Muhyo's mind, and he immediately reached over to remove the bindings saying "Let me see." But the moment he got close the hand was yanked from his.

"It still hurts," was his half hearted excuse as it dawned on him what he did.

It clicked then, why he tried to slip away, the bandage, the gun… "No… No you are _not_ doing that."

The blond refused to make eye contact, smiling lightly as he said, "Go back to bed Muhyo. I'll see you at breakfast."

But he knew better than that and shook his head. "No, I won't let you. You _can't_." He tried to latch on to Roji again but he dodged out of the way with tears lurking at the edges of his eyes.

"Please just go home."

"No, not without you."

They stood in silence for a moment looking for a way to get the other to listen, before Roji ran back into a small, nearby shack and slammed the door in Muhyo's face.

"Get out here you idiot!" Muhyo growled slamming his fist against the door in frustration. "You don't have to-"

"Yes I do!" The cry was a mix of sorrow and frustration, and Muhyo swore he could feel the heat from his assistant's hands on his own where they were pressed against the thin sheet of patchwork metal that made up the door. "I'm almost out of time as it is, I held on as long as I could to get you to safety and I'm _done _now. I have to before I, I…" Sobs could be heard echoing from the other side. "Before I _turn."_

"We can find a way, there has to be one.. ask the others…"

"You know what they'd do, and it would be a lot worse than this."

It was true, when someone was bit in the containment it was seen as breaking the rules and the death was long and painful. It was brutally drawn out, shown for all to see so they could curse the one who had threatened their safety. Finding a corpse of someone who was bit in some dark lonesome hole wasn't unusual.

"Then we could leave, find a way on our own." Muhyo tried, but there was a quiet click on the other side and he felt his heart stop.

"No, you're safe and that's all I need...I'm sorry, but… goodbye."

_**Bang**_

"No.." The word came out no more than a whisper as Muhyo fell to his knees. "no.." he could feel something wet and sticky on his hands as he placed them on the ground to steady himself, and bringing a hand up all he saw was red. "No!"

****Big thanks for my helpful beta Amina Wizzle, AKA Gryphox****


	2. Chapter 2

It's a sad world when a small boy could walk through a populated area, blood on his hands, and no one questions it. But Muhyo was glad about it, he didn't think he could handle dealing with people right now… or ever again.

"Hey Muhyo!"

The one person who'd bother with him in a bad mood just had to show up, of all the people… Yoichi, Page, Enchu and Ima were all at the camp as well. When the M.L.S had fallen against the barrage of undead the first thing they'd did was go get Enchu who'd been holding off in the Arcanum ever since it too had been overrun, before running to this island of safety. But the four of them had an easier time of adapting to the new life than Muhyo and Roji had.

"What do you want...?" He growled,turning to glare at Yoichi and trying to pull himself together. It wasn't easy, but he didn't want the idiot to start asking questions, he would find out eventually and Muhyo didn't want to be the one to tell him.

"Is there something wrong with a guy wanting to hang out with his best friends?" Yoichi said with a fake pout. "I just got back from a run and wanted to unwind a little with you guys."

Muhyo snorted and began to walk away, praying that Yoichi would get the hint and leave him alone. But it was futile as Yoichi followed him, a loud clanking from the crossbow on his back drawing attention to them.

"So what were you doing? I'm surprised you got to do anything bloody with how Roji has been such a mother-hen to you lately." waving to someone who'd shouted a hello Yoichi gestured at Muhyo's hands. "Does he know?"

There was a moment of silence where Muhyo tried to find some harsh comment to say, but he felt tears threatening to fall from his eyes and focused more on keeping them back.

"You, archer!" Lady luck seemed to feel Muhyo deserved a break as someone shouted for Yoichi. "We need some help with corpse removal."

"Awww drat, I guess I'll find you later to hang out."

* * *

><p><em>He was trapped, alone with no way to save himself. <em>

_It was a new situation for him, since usually he was fine with getting out of messes by himself and having to go save the others. To have to wait and hope someone can rescue him was unnerving, especially when he knew his life was in the balance._

"_Not much meat on this one, eh, Tila?" One of his captives said in his frog-like voice._

"_Better than nothing, Jim." The other laughed as she pulled sharply on the rope that was tied around his wrists and neck, "And we didn' lose anymore members getting 'im."_

_The pair of cannibals continued to talk together, laughing and looking back at Muhyo with a hungry look in their eyes while licking their lips. _

"_How do you think he'd taste best…"Jim drawled after a while. "I think he'd be nice with a simple seasoning like you did on the chubby girl with the cane we had last week."_

"_Really? I was thinking in a soup with some of those green things we found growing in that garden. We could make the most of what little meat we have."_

_A deep growl suddenly echoed across the clearing they'd entered and the pair froze. _

"_Damn dogs… they're so annoying, vicious little things too." Tila hissed roughly pushing Muhyo down and handing the rope to Jim. "Don't let them get at supper here, I'll deal with them." _

_The growl came again and she followed the sound of it, pulling out a big butcher knife as she neared the sound._

"_Come on now puppy and add yourself to the menu tonight." _

_The bushes rustled and for a moment everything seemed to go silent. Suddenly, a humanoid figure rushed out from the bushes with a demonic noise._

"_It's a bloody corpse!" Jim shouted. "Get out of there."_

_But as she turned to run the figure pulled out a small dagger and swung the hilt down on the back of her head, knocking her unconscious._

'_It's not a zombie," Muhyo thought as the cloaked figure paused to look at him and the fallen woman's companion. "A zombie wouldn't have used a weapon and would've just killed her."_

_Jim seemed to have reached the same conclusion as Muhyo as he took a defensive stance and grinned. _

"_Oh, human, are you… well that's just as good as dog meat."_

_The figure seemed to pause a moment to think before carefully retuning the dagger to whatever pocket it had come from, and Jim took it as a sign of submission._

"_Giving up?" he laughed pulling harshly on the rope so Muhyo would get back up. "Good, hey hungry? We could always use new hunters and you seem to have the-"_

_A loud bang cut him off, and Muhyo quickly found himself the last one standing in the clearing with this unknown person and undoubtedly a small army of the undead homing in on their position. If he wasn't gagged he would've cursed. _

_The figure lowered the gun, taking a step towards him, and he took one back, there was no way he was letting this guy get anywhere near him without him knowing who he was. It paused before seemingly disappearing and reappearing behind him cutting off the gag and ropes binding him._

"_And you call me the idiot…" It chuckled lightly. "Look who's the one in trouble now Muhyo."_

"_What do you-" He started, but as he turned to face the voice he was meeted with the familiar brown eyes and soft smile of his assistant._

"_Come on lets get out of here before the Zombies find us…"_

* * *

><p>Yoichi waved goodbye to Muhyo as the young executor turned an<p>

d practically ran back to his room. It was a little odd, but the judge shrugged it off and putting his mind to the current task.

Very few people were ever willing to help with corpse removal, and even out of the few that were if they knew who the body was they'd probably crack. Yoichi was one of the handful who people thought could handle anything that was thrown at him. But they were wrong.

"Looks like it was one of the new members of the camp." someone muttered and Yoichi blinked in surprise. There hadn't been any new members since Muhyo and Roji showed up…

A bad feeling in his gut Yoichi took a step forward to see the corpse ,almost collapsing on the spot.

A pool of blood had formed beneath him and the cause of death was obvious, as still clutched in his hand was a pistol. It wasn't a forced death either since there was a light smile on his face contrasted by the tears still lingering on the edges of his eye lashes. He hadn't died long ago.

Roji hadn't died long ago…

"I think I found out why." The same voice who'd called him over muttered.

The man was kneeling next to the body and prodding it like it was nothing more than a stuffed animal and Yoichi suddenly wanted to slap him for showing so little respect. But he was also holding up Roji's- '_no don't think like that it just hurts'_ the body's wrist where some bandages had begun to unwind.

"A bite. Good riddance, although I'd have preferred that he was found sooner for punishment..."

That was past the line, and before he knew it he had the older man held up by the collar of his shirt and was right up in his face.

"Don't you _DARE_ say that about him. He was a great person and you have no hope of ever

amounting up to as much as him as long as you live!"

The older man seemed shocked at the reaction and struggled weakly against Yoichi's grasp.

"I-I'm sorry! P-put me down, please!"

Realizing what he was doing and that he was choking the man Yoichi let go, watching with cold eyes as he scrambled away before getting to his feet.

"Treat him with respect…I'm calling Ima to deal with this. I have to do something more important…"

Shouting to a bystander to get the sword wielding judge, Yoichi took off to the lonesome hut that served as temporary housing to newcomers, uncaring of the tears pouring down his face.

"Why didn't you say anything Muhyo?"

* * *

><p>"<em>We have survivors! Someone open the gates for them!"<em>

_The call rang out just as Yoichi and Ima were signing off their guard shifts; it had gotten rare to even catch word of other survivals at this point, and they had started to get used to the idea they were the only survivors left in the area. To hear of another group who had survived out there with the undead was exciting and an event to celebrate. _

"_Come on Ima let's welcome them!" _

_A small crowd had already begun to form around the gates, but as two of the higher ranking and well known members getting the the front of the crowd was no hard job._

"_I hear one's a mere child.." someone whispered. _

"_A child survived out there? Must be a strong group then if it wasn't picked off by now…" someone else, a woman, replied. _

"_I heard from one of the gate workers there's only two people….and neither are very old. Unless they lost everyone else on the way here that one guy must be an amazing fighter…"_

"_Or she…"_

_Ima shot Yoichi a look as the gate was opened. "You sure this is a good idea, I mean what if they're bit? Since we're here we'll have to be the ones to turn them away." She shook her head. "A child… the chances of it not being bit are almost none unless it's companion took the bites… and then…"_

"_Don't think about that, we have to be optimistic!" Yoichi grinned._

_The figures both were in dark cloaks, and seemed to be a bit twitchy, but that was normal. So pushing through the crowd Yoichi held out a hand to the taller one._

"_Welcome to the camp." he said, a slight moment of confusion pushed aside as the form gasped._

"_Yoichi?" It said in a strangly masculine voice for such a slim figure._

"_Yes…?" he said.. but as the other guy pulled off his hood his mind ground to a halt. "Roji!?"_

_The blond boy grinned, his eyes the only thing showing how exhausted he was._

"_I'm so glad we weren't the only ones…"_

* * *

><p>Knees pulled up to his chin and eyes shut in concentration Muhyo focused on keeping himself from going insane; it was all he could do and he didn't even notice Yoichi slipping into the room after knocking.<p>

"Muhyo?"

No reply, the smaller boy didn't even move to acknowledge him.

"Muhyo!"

This time there was a low growl, a clear sign he wanted to be left alone, but Yoichi ignored it and instead went to sit next to him.

"Go away."

Yoichi blinked in surprise at how the voice cracked. The raw pain could clearly be heard as the act of 'okay' was chipped away, and as he turned his head slightly to the side he could see how red Muhyo's eyes were plus a few of the tears still trickling from their corners.

"No, I won't."

Before Muhyo could push him away he pulled him into a tight hug, holding on even as a multitude of curses and complaining was heard shouted into his shirt. Eventually they quieted to light sobs and Yoichi felt it safe to loosen his grip a little.

"You better not say _ANYTHING_." Muhyo growled as he tried his best to bring the crying under control.

"I won't Muhyo I promise." The judge gently squeezed his friend's shoulders even as he himself felt the tears pouring down his face. "We won't let them beat us...everything will be okay…"

"_Everything will be okay."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Something is wrong…" Roji muttered, watching as people flooded the streets. "Do you have any idea what?"<em>

_He turned to Muhyo, curious if his seemingly all-knowing friend had an answer, but all he got was a shrug._

"_Hmm, everyone seems to be leaving town…." the blond observed with a sigh. "Perhaps that virus they were trying to contain made it's way here." _

"_Hmph, well it's not anything we need to worry about." Muhyo grumbled as he climbed back into bed, but just as Roji went to reply a scream rang out from the street below quickly followed by another...and another._

_Muyho walked over to the window, pushing his shocked assistant aside to see what was going on. It was hysteria out there with people turning on each other and ripping them to shreds, mothers attacking their children, husbands and wives, entire families being overcome by the same heartless madness. _

"_Come on we have to-" Muhyo was abruptly cut off by Roji's hand covering his mouth, the assistant looking at the door with a look of pure terror as the sounds of moans and uneven shuffling made it's way to the small office._

"_Don't make a sound…"_

_The shuffling moved to right outside their door, and the creature began a slow, but strong attempt at breaking the door. __**Thud….Thud….Thud... **__Cracks began appearing as the door got closer and closer to breaking. __**Thud...Thud…..thud… **__A scream echoed from close by and the sounds outside the door stopped, before moving towards the sound of the scream._

_It was a while before either decided to speak again._

"_Looks like we're safe…" Roji sighed, letting go of the executor. _

_Muhyo looked at the door briefly, wondering what horrible event caused the dead to walk again. He looked over to where his assistant stood, prepared to give directions only to find the boy was missing._

"_Wha-!" He was cut off when a heavy duffel bag was tossed into his arms. He staggered backwards and looked towards the direction the bag had come from to see his assistant pull a small step ladder out to grab something off the top of a shelf._

"_Sorry, Muhyo!" he said quietly, jumping off the ladder to begin rummaging through the shelves and drawers around their office for more items they could use. "There's no time to waste. We have to get out of here."_

_Muhyo tossed the bag onto the couch. "I agree. What do you need?"_

_Roji looked at Muhyo with wide, teary eyes and a huge smile. _

"_Just you by my side...We've faced so much that I have no doubt that as long as you're with me…"_

**"****_**Everything will be okay."**_**


End file.
